Una sonrisa desde lo más profundo de su corazón
by Jou-Chan1
Summary: ¡¡¡Otro fic más!!! ¡Que emoción! Bueno, la verdad es que tengo más fics. . . pero aún no los he publicado. Este me pareció muy bonito y, quizás, poético. . . pero eso no quiere decir que sea malo!!!


Tadaima!!!!. . . volví a escribir, pero aún no he publicado mi fic largo (no acabado). . . ¡Gomen nasai! ¡Que fiasco de escritora! Bueno, pero sepan perdonarme, ya saldrá en la página de fanfics de Fanfiction.net. . . (no sé si no le hacía propaganda!). Esta historia, para que no haya dudas, me la inventé yo y se la dedico a mi prima, que, aunque no la vaya a leer, yo creo que le gustaría. Este fic lo titulo. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Una sonrisa desde lo más profundo de su corazón.  
  
  
  
  
  
"¿Porqué nadie puede ver cómo ha cambiado? El ahora es una persona gentil y sensible. . . solo una sombra de lo que era antes. . . aunque sé que siempre fue bueno, solo lo ocultó tras una máscara de dolor.  
  
El ha sufrido más que yo, de eso estoy segura.  
  
Ahora mi destino es tratar de protegerlo. Protegerlo, como el me protege.  
  
Yo. . . no debería pensar en el de esta forma, al fin y al cabo, el en cierta manera ha arruinado mi vida. . . pero. . . desde que lo conocí, mi vida es tan confusa.  
  
El me confunde.  
  
Es qué acaso. . . ¿siento algo por el?. . .  
  
No, no y no. ¡No seas baka! ¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar algo cómo eso? ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de un hitokiri?  
  
Pero el es tan. . . bueno.  
  
¿Bueno? ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loca? Encima estoy hablando conmigo misma. . .  
  
¿Qué clase de dama soy? Una muy baja. . .  
  
Y todo por la culpa de él. Un vulgar hitokiri que arruinó mi vida desde el día en que lo conocí. . . el la arruinó. Si, debo odiarlo.  
  
¿Odiarlo? Si, eso es lo mejor. . . pero. . . ¿Porqué me es tan difícil?  
  
No puedo, lo que siento por el es más fuerte.  
  
Su tierna sonrisa hace que mis mejillas se tornen escarlatas, que mis manos no dejen de sudar, y que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Lágrimas de amor.  
  
¿Y-yo. . . lo amo?  
  
Ahh, estoy tan confundida. Si esa noche no lo hubiese visto, nada de esto se cruzaría por mi mente. Es su culpa. Mi desdicha es su culpa. El me da todo lo que nunca sentí. . . o si. Pero esta vez es diferente.  
  
Esta es más real; me llena de vida. Me llena de tranquilidad y a la vez de ira. Una ira que me carcome, lentamente. Muy lentamente.  
  
Pero el. . . es diferente. Lo se."  
  
La muchacha se hallaba arrodillada en el medio de esa pequeña casa.  
  
Las suaves brisas otoñales se colaban por las rajaduras de la puerta, haciendo que sus cabellos azabaches se movieran al compás de una música invisible.  
  
Una música que solo su amado hitokiri hacía que ella oyera.  
  
La música del amor.  
  
Su mano derecha se posó sobre el sucio piso de madera. El frío tacto hacía que la mujer se estremeciera levemente.  
  
Sus ojos eran tristes, a causa de que ocultaban un gran dolor. Un dolor que gradualmente iba desapareciendo.  
  
Y ella lo sabía. Sabía que le costaría la vida perdonarse por ello. . . pero su corazón desde hacía unos meses la traicionaba. La cegaba.  
  
La cegaba de la maldad que ese hombre había cometido. De sus crímenes. De su antigua vida.  
  
Ella estaba segura de que la vida como hitokiri había acabado. . . pero una vos interior le repetía continuamente que solo era el principio. . .  
  
. . . "solo el principio". . .  
  
Cerró sus ojos instantáneamente, para volverlos a abrir.  
  
Una atormentada lágrima se deslizó por su suave mejilla. Por su mejilla de mujer.  
  
Su alma la cegaba, a la vez de atormentarla. La confusión la asfixiaba. Nunca se había sentido así. . .  
  
Su corazón virgen de tales sentimientos se oprimía al escuchar la vos de ese hombre. Del hombre que debía ser castigado. . . no amado.  
  
Y menos por ella.  
  
Por una dama. . . por una mujer.  
  
Unos pasos sigilosos hicieron crujir las maderas de la pulcra entrada a la cabaña. Unos pasos que ella conocía de memoria. Los pasos del hitokiri.  
  
Sus ojos rápidamente se fijaron en el piso y sus manos fueron guiadas sobre su falda. Aunque sabía que era él. . . estaba nerviosa.  
  
Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.  
  
La puerta rechinó al ser abierta, y una ráfaga de aire inundó el lugar. Sus ojos ansiaban mirar los de el.  
  
- Tomoe-san. . . no pude resistirme. . . demo. . . igual ya han madurado- dijo el hombre que se encontraba parado frente a ella.  
  
Su vos era similar a la de una mujer, pero tan masculina en el fondo. Sus manos sostenían firmemente dos nabos.  
  
Los ojos brunos de Tomoe Yukishiro se posaron sobre los de el.  
  
Los de ese hombre pelirrojo, de corta estatura y con gran destreza sobre las katanas. Ese hombre que la hacía estremecerse de tantas maneras. . . ese hombre que amaba.  
  
- Daijoubu, yo le ayudaré a terminar el trabajo- dijo Tomoe.  
  
El Hitokiri Battousai sonrió. Era una sonrisa especial.  
  
  
  
  
  
Una sonrisa desde lo más profundo de su corazón.  
  
  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Owari.  
  
  
  
¡¡¡Otro fic más!!! Pero este no es sobre Sano y Kaoru. . . es sobre Tomoe y Ken-san!!! A mi mucho no me gustan de pareja, y me da algo de bronca que Kenshin amara tanto a Tomoe (estoy segura que la ama más que a Kaoru), pero bueno, de alguna manera tenía que formarse la cicatriz en forma de cruz. Si no se han dado cuenta, Ken-san le regala a Tomoe lo que Kaoru siempre quiso: "una sonrisa desde lo más profundo de su corazón". Snif, T-T es muuuuy triste!!!! ¡Poor (pobre) Kaoru-chan!. . . solo cuando Ken-san murió en su falda (a causa de peste o algo similar), el le mostró esa verdadera sonrisa!!! Repito una vez más que esta historia me la inventé, pero supuestamente sucedería cuando Battousai y Tomoe se mudan a vivir en esa cabaña (como marido y mujer). Bueno, espero que les guste. . . y si quieren manden algún rewie. . . pero como ya dije antes, si no lo hacen, no hay problema!!! ¡Igual voy a seguir leyendo sus fics!  
  
Un besote a todos!!! ¡Bye de gozaru!  
  
Jou-Chan  
  
PD: Acá les pongo lo que significa "nabo". . . pero igualmente explico que era lo que Kenshin y Tomoe cultivaron durante ese tiempo.  
  
NABO. Planta hortense de las crucíferas, de raíz comestible, ahusada, blanca o amarillenta. Se puede comer crudo o cocido pero siempre pelado (mondado). Se consume como verdura, aderezada al igual que las espinacas, en caldos, sopas, cremas, purés y como guarnición de carnes y aves. 


End file.
